The Party We Won't Forget
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: Meenah wanted to have a party so she invited her friends along with their siblings.


Meenah thought it would be fun to invite everyone to her house for a party. She had a huge house… more like a mansion. Arenea decided to help her friend with the arrangements and equipment. Feferi, Meenah's little sister was there blowing up some of the fish shaped balloons. Meenah's mother was out of town so this was an opportunity to make the most awesome party ever! She was excited, of course she couldn't wait.

Once everything was all set up, Meenah called every single one of her friends. She told them that they could bring their sibling(s). The first person to arrive at her house was Latula along with her sister, Terezi and Mituna with his brother, Sollux. A few minutes later Rufioh with his little brother, Tavros. Tavros brought a friend, Gamzee. Damara came to the party after Rufioh. Kankri, Porrim and Cronus knocked on Meenah's door. Cronus just opened the door and let himself along with Porrim and Kankri in the resident. Eridan, Kanaya and Karkat followed behind the elders. Kurloz and Meulin arrived to the party with Horuss, Nepeta and Equius. Aradia was the last one to arrive because she got lost, Damara lost Aradia.

There were fancy food lined up on one side of the large living room and snacks lined up on the other part of the room. Moving neon lights lit up the inside of the house. Latula and Mituna were dance together like crazy. Damara was grinding up against Rufioh and started talking in Japanese. Horuss was dancing with Meulin as Kurloz was giving Horuss the death glare. Sollux tried to find Aradia in the hazard of people but got caught in between two people. Porrim and Kankri were outside. Kankri didn't want to be in a crowd of that many people, he found it to be triggering considering what Damara did. Nepeta and Equius were dancing together. Karkat found a small room to be in while the party was going on. Eridan was being trampled on because of his long cape. Kanaya was nowhere to be found. Gamzee was under one of the tables eating most of the snacks. Tavros was under the table with Gamzee eating the food Gamzee gave him. Terezi was under a table too, but it was a different table. She was drinking Faygo and then took a nap. Meenah was at the DJ stand playing the songs. Arenea was in the corner of the party trying to talk in the phone. Feferi was found Eridan and wanted to show him the house but he didn't want to. Cronus went outside and found Kankri out there with Porrim, talking. Porrim noticed Cronus and told Kankri she's going to join the party, so she left. The only one's outside where Kankri and Cronus.

"You enjoyin' the party, chief?" Cronus asked.

"It's alright, but there is a lot of triggering things going on in there. I don't necessarily like being in crowds but this is alright. I mean everyone's here and it's all that matters, right?"

"That's heartfelt, Kan."

"Thank you. So, why are you out here when the party's in there? Literally in there." Kankri pointed to the house.

"I'm not a partying type of guy. I like being in sweet solitude." Cronus explained.

"Oh? I never knew that."

Cronus took out a cigarette pack and took a cigarette out. He lit it and took a whiff from his cigarette. Kankri stare at Cronus for a few moments.

Cronus caught notice to Kankri's stare. "What? You wanna try it?"

"No, I just don't like the smell of smoke." Kankri says in a stern tone.

Cronus took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Why did you do that?" Kankri asked, a bit shocked on what Cronus had done.

"You didn't like smoke so I stopped the fire." Cronus says.

As Kankri was about to say something there was a loud booming sound and a light, like something has just gone off. It came from the sky. Kankri look up at the sky as did Cronus.

Aradia was sitting on the window when she saw the fireworks go off in the sky with brilliant lights shining every way of the night sky. Everyone quickly scattered out of the house and in to the back yard where Kankri and Cronus were. There were lots of ooo's and aaah's. Latula stood in the front with Mituna shouting "wooohooo!" Kurloz wrapped his arm around Meulin and she nuzzled against his chest. Everyone all stood there looking at the fireworks. Nepeta pointed to the sea.

"Vriska!" Nepeta shouted.

Everyone looked to where Nepeta pointed and saw a speed boat sitting on the water. Vriska was holding onto the flag pole while waving to the cluster of people on the beach. Karkat squinted to see the boat and saw that there were other people on it too. He saw John.

"JOHN EGBERT!"Karkat shouted from the middle of the crowd. Everyone made way for the Vantas. John saw a clear view of Karkat.

"KARKAT!" John shouted back waving to him.

"Rose. I see Rose. ROSE! ROSE!" Kanaya shouted to the boat. Rose waved to Kanaya and blew a kiss to her girlfriend.

Terezi sniffed the air and she came across Dave's scent. "Dave? Dave! DAVE!?" Terezi shouted as she was facing the left of the beach, nowhere near the sea.

"Terezi!" Dave yelled from across the water.

Terezi turned to the water and smiled. Dave's scent was stronger now.

Karkat saw Jade handing Jake fireworks and called out to her. Jade turned and waved to the people. She wasn't sure who called her. Jake saw Arenea and called out to her. She raised her hand and smiled. Gamzee was drinking his faygo and saw Jane.

"Hey, it's Jane." Gamzee says, lazily.

Dirk saw Equius standing with Nepeta, talking. Dirk wanted to get his attention but didn't want to call out so he threw his other pair of shades at Equius. It worked though. Equius look at the direction it came from and saw Dirk. The bad thing was the pair of shades Dirk threw were shattered once it hit Equius. Roxy had a vodka bottle in her hand. She just lifted her hand and waved

"Heeeellloooo, erybody!" Roxy exclaimed.

Kankri stood in the back of the party of people. Cronus stood with him. Cronus stepped closer until he was touching Kankri. Kankri opened his mouth to say something but Cronus pressed his lips on Kankri's. Cronus cupped Kankri's cheek with one hand and he moaned into the kiss. Kankri slid his tongue in Cronus' mouth which surprised Cronus a little but he gave in. They fought for dominance until their kiss has broken for lack of oxygen.

"Kankri," Cronus breathed, "be mine."

"Cronus, I-"

"It's okay if you don't see me in that kind of way but just know that I like you… a lot." Cronus says.

"Cronus, I like you, too." Kankri finally says.

"You what?"

"I like you."

"Be mine?" Cronus asked.

Kankri leaned up to Cronus and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm yours."


End file.
